The Doctor Returns
by BananaLollypop
Summary: Amy and Rory reconsider their decision to leave their TARDIS life behind when they get a visit from an unexpected visitor...
1. An Unexpected Arrival

Amy launched herself out of yet another TARDIS dream, annoyed with herself for having one. She knew those days were over. She had a life now. Everything she'd ever wanted to have. She had her kids, three of them, four if you counted River, wherever she was. Her gorgeous husband who she would never let out of her sight again. Her dream house at the end of Bannerman Road. Her perfect life.

But it wasn't life on the TARDIS. It wasn't life with the Doctor. By comparison, this new life was boring. Nowhere near enough running involved. Nowhere near enough aliens. Nowhere near enough Doctor.

Rory rolled over to look at her.

"Again?" He asked, looking at his wife's face, knowing immediately that she'd awaken thinking that she was on the TRADIS again. She just looked back at him. She could see he was hurt. He always was when she had a TARDIS dream.

"It's not like it's something I can control, Rory." Amy said bluntly, throwing the bed covers aside and walking through to the bathroom.

"Er, you could try!" Rory said quickly, jumping out of bed and following her through.

"I _am_ trying!" Amy said, getting frustrated. Rory may be wonderful, and amazing, and he may have looked over her for over two thousand years without her knowing, but he couldn't half be irritating sometimes!

"Amy, we have a life now!" Rory said, desperately, "We have kids; I have a job, a proper job, one where I haven't got sacked because I've found an alien living in my fiancé's house! We have _friends_."

"We had friends before, too," Amy said awkwardly. They had promised to never talk of the 'Mels' incident. Or Hitler's involvement. "And besides, our friends are ex-companions of the Doctor; Sarah Jane, Martha. Jack..."

"Oh, no, you are not counting _Captain Jack_ as a friend!" Rory said, running his hand through his hair in despair before stomping back through into the bedroom to sulk.

"Oh come on, he was nice!" Amy said, following him.

"Oh, that is just like you," Rory said getting back into bed and pulling the covers over his head.

"What is?" Amy said indignantly, pulling the covers off the bed all together.

"You!" Rory said, "One guy acts all flattering and charming and you just melt right into them!"

"Okay, apart from with Jack, when has that _ever_ happened?" Amy said, doing her 'Amy-thing' and putting her hands on her hips and glaring at Rory.

"Er, hmm, let me think, _The Doctor_?" He said, pulling his pyjama top off and walking across the bedroom in a hump. Amy just stood and stared at him. He felt her eyes baring into the back of his head. He pulled on his t-shirt before turning around and walking over to her.

"Sorry. It just...annoys me, I suppose," Rory said, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his head against her's, "I just thought it was all over, that's all." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We're never leaving that behind," she said, "But..." she trailed off as shouts erupted from their oldest daughter's bedroom.

"Eugh!" Rory said, lifting his arms up to remove Amy's arms form his neck. He gave her a quick kiss before climbing the stairs to the attic bedroom they had redecorated for their oldest daughter, Isabella.

"What in the universe is going on?" Rory said, walking in to duvets and pillows thrown onto the floor and the twins wrestling on Izzy's bed.

"They came in, jumped on my bed and said they wanted to 'play a game'," Izzy said, sounding immensely annoyed, "It's a _Saturday_! One of only two days a week when I don't have to get up early and they _ruined it_!"

Rory lifted their girl twin, Jenny, off of the bed, whilst the other, Oliver, just rolled off the side onto a pile of pillows giggling.

"I don't know what you two are laughing about!" Rory said faking angriness, "Neither of you were waking Izzy up properly. If you wanted to do it properly, you'd have done it like this." Izzy was glaring at him. _He always takes their side_, she thought angrily.

Rory put Jenny back onto the bed, before walking over to where Izzy was a hoisting her over his shoulder before parading around the room with Izzy laughing wildly.

"Dad! Stop it! Put me down, I'm going to wet myself!" Rory carefully put her back on the floor, and she rushed off into the 1st floor toilet, still laughing. Amy stood in the doorway, smiling. There was her Rory. There was the wonderful, beautiful, English boy she'd fallen in love with. Her Last Centurion. Her Plastic Auton. The guy who'd put up with her, and looked after her, and never once got annoyed with her in their time in the TARDIS. Her Rory.

The twins were pestering Rory to do with them what he did with Izzy. "Nope," Rory said, putting Jenny on his shoulders and Olly on his back, "Time for breakfast I think."

As Amy grabbed the cereal boxes out of the cupboard, Rory plonked Jenny on one side of the table and Olly on the other.

"No arguing," he said, moving a pointing finger between the two of them. They just giggled. Rory went over to the fridge to get the orange juice, the milk and the butter, like he did every morning. Amy placed the cereal on the table then went to the toaster to make four slices of toast, before getting the jam out of a different cupboard, like she did every morning.

Rory glanced out of the window, and, seeing Clyde and Rani walking down the road together towards Sarah Jane's house, smiled and waved at them. Amy sat down at the table after putting the now toasted bread on a plate in the middle of the table, thinking about her dream. It had been _so_ real. She'd been back in the TARDIS again, with her boys, all excited after another adventure with the Doctor. Then the TARDIS had landed again, and Amy, curious about their current destination, had gone outside to investigate with Rory hot on her heels. As soon as the door had slammed shut, the familiar 'vworp, vworp' had started up and the TARDIS had disappeared. Amy had run to the spot where it had been just seconds earlier, screaming for the Doctor to come back. But he never did.

"Mum, guess what!" Izzy said, running into the kitchen whilst simultaneously tying her hair into a pony tail.

"Umm... aliens have taken over the planet and they've taken you're teacher prisoner so the whole school's closed for a week?" Amy said, smiling at her nine year old daughter.

"No! Don't be silly mum; aliens would never take Mrs Taylor prisoner!" Izzy said laughing, "And even if they did, Mr Chandra would _never_close the school! No, Luke's coming back from Oxford next week and Sarah Jane wants us all to come over for dinner!"

Amy looked over at Rory, who smiled, "Well we'd better tell her we're coming then, hadn't we?" Amy said, before putting toast on Izzy's plate, "Now, sit down and _eat_! We've got a _very _busy day."

"We have?" Rory asked, sounding surprised. Amy waved him over to the fridge, where she casually pretended to look for something on a shelf.

"What I was going to ask you earlier: if our lives could be partly how they are now, and partly like they were when we were on the TARDIS, would you want to live like that?" Amy asked him, looking deep into his eyes to show him that she was deadly serious.

"Umm...if it would make you happy, and if I knew that the kids wouldn't be in danger, _and_ if I could still kind of keep my job, because I've worked really hard to get there..."

"Rory." Amy stopped him, "Yes, or no?" He just looked at her. He knew it meant the world to her for him to say yes...

"Yeah," he said, "Yeah I would." He shook his head, suddenly confused, "Why are you asking exactly?" Amy smiled an excited smile.

"Because the TARDIS is in our back garden." She said, throwing the fridge door shut and running outside.

Rory just stood there completely in shock, before running outside after her.


	2. Catching Up and a Decision to be Made

**AN: **I am sooooooo sorry for taking ages to upload this! I've been working on it for months now and i only really got the urge to write it at the beginning of this week. This chapter is a bit of a filler, and it explains some stuff that will come up later on in the story. Next chapter is when the fun really starts though! Anyway, enough of my rambling: enjoy!

* * *

Amy stopped at the back door, looking out over the garden. There, right at the end, was the TARDIS, exactly as she remembered it, every single detail, right down to that good old TARDIS blue. The door suddenly swung open, and there was the Doctor, standing in the shadows with a fez on his head and a bowtie round his neck.

"Doctor," Amy breathed, almost silently.

"Hello, Amelia," he replied, stepping out into the early morning light. Amy just looked at him, taking in every element of her Raggedy Doctor, before snapping out of it and sprinting across the garden to hug him.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you!" she said, squeezing him tightly.

"Oh, I have a lot of ideas, Amelia," he said smiling, "And I guarantee that you have not missed me nearly as much as I have you."

Rory appeared in the doorway, and took in the scene of the Doctor hugging Amy.

"Ah, Rory the Roman!" the Doctor said, releasing Amy and going over to hug Rory. Rory started to walk out to meet him, but both men stopped about two feet away from each other, reconsidering the 'hug' part of the situation and deciding on a manly handshake instead.

"Doctor, what are you doing here?" Amy asked excitedly.

"No idea!" the Doctor said happily, "I was on my way to Raxacoricofallapatorius, its bank holiday over there, thought I'd try my luck at the carnival. But no, good old Sexy brought me here!" he flashed his huge grin at them.

Jenny appeared in the doorway. "Cool!" she yelled running over to the TARDIS, "How did you get a big blue box into the garden?"

"Jenny, don't touch," Rory said sighing, walking over to their youngest child to make sure she didn't break anything; Rory was happy to say that Izzy and Olly had not inherited his clumsiness. Jenny on the other hand, had, and it was not unusual to hear something smashing or cracking or a sudden silence and then a quiet 'oops...'

"Oh, you two..." The Doctor said suggestively to Amy, "You've got..." The Doctor paused awkwardly for a second as Olly and Isabella also appeared in the doorway.

"Umm, well..." The Doctor said, "I should, er...probably be going...Raxacoricofallapatorius and all that..."

"Don't. You. Dare." Amy said forcefully, dragging the Doctor closer to her, "You are not running away from me again."

"Er...I'm pretty sure we ran away from him..." Rory said, walking back to Amy and their other two kids.

"Shut up, Rory," Amy said quietly, "Stay." She said to the Doctor.

"But I have to go to...I mean, there's a...oh alright Pond," he grumbled, as Amy dragged him inside the house.

"Ah, jammy dodgers...you know me so well Amelia Pond!" the Doctor said reaching out to grab a biscuit as Amy handed him his tea. However, before he could take one, three hands came out of nowhere and took all of the biscuits on the plate. The Doctor's mouth fell open.

"You're supposed to ask for a biscuit, not just take them..." Amy reprimanded the three children as they sat munching away. The Doctor looked slightly crestfallen. Amy put some more biscuits on the plate, which he grabbed before anyone else could.

"So, what's new with you?" Amy asked him, leaning against the counter, holding her tea.

"Umm..." he said, taking a bite of his biscuit, "I managed to work out how to save one of my old friends from the Time Lord/Human metacrisis..."

"The who-y what-y what now?" Amy asked.

"Basically, my hand got cut off when I was having a sword fight with a Sycorax..."

"Normal," Rory commented, coming through from the laundry room.

"And then Jack found it, kept it, and then gave it back to me," the Doctor continued.

"Nothing out of the ordinary there," Amy said.

"If your hand got cut off then why do you have two hands now?" Jenny asked, pausing her eating.

"Well, er..." the Doctor started, thinking of the best way to explain it to a seven year old. "I...can't die like a normal person..."

"Why not?" Izzy interrupted.

"Because he's not a normal person," Rory muttered, a tiny hint of jealously (or was that scepticism?) in his voice.

"Exactly," the Doctor said pointing at Rory, "So when I die, I turn into someone else, but it takes a while and because I was only just becoming a new person my hand... sort of grew back."

"That is so cool!" Olly yelled, biscuit forgotten, "Can you teach me how to do that? I want... I want a thousand hands!" Amy sighed; Olly would never let that idea go...

"Ah, a magician never tells the secret to his trick," the Doctor said mysteriously, biting into another jammy dodger.

"If you don't tell us how, then you're lying!" Jenny said triumphantly.

"Okay, I'll do you a deal Small Pond," the Doctor said, leaning down so that he could whisper in her ear, "If you let me finish my story, then I'll show you my time machine..." Jenny's eyes went wide and her mouth formed a perfect 'O'. The Doctor lifted a secretive finger to his lips before straightening up again.

"So, where was I?" he asked rhetorically, "Oh yeah! So Jack gave me my hand back, and I kept it on the TARDIS for a while, BUT, remember the Daleks in 2009?" he asked, and Amy and Rory both nodded, "Well, that was me, up there, with a few of my friends, but Donna, she wasn't so lucky, she got stuck on the TARDIS, and the TARDIS was getting burnt to a crisp in a massive fire!" He now had all three of the Pond kids captivated, the trio staring at him, amazed.

"Is your hand coming into this story anytime soon?" Rory asked.

"Getting there," the Doctor said, slightly annoyed at being interrupted, "So, as the TARDIS was burning up, something happened between Donna and my hand, something that, to this day, she refuses to tell me.

"But that hand, that one, tiny little hand, grew into a second me! How cool is that? Not only did I grow a new hand, my hand grew a new body!

"So, anyway, the hand 'regenerated', that's what it's called when I die, and some of the regeneration energy backfired into Donna, turning her into a part Time Lord/part human."

"What's a 'Time Lord'?" Izzy asked, sounding a bit sceptical; she was a daddy's girl after all...

"I'm a Time Lord," the Doctor said proudly.

"But you look like a person!" Jenny said, not even noticing Olly stealing one of her biscuits.

"No, you look like a Time Lord," the Doctor argued, "Time Lords came first!"

"He's an alien," Amy told them, before Jenny got into one of her 'stubborn matches' that happened at least twice daily between her and her twin, or between her and her dad.

"Okay, you've finished your story!" Jenny said loudly, interrupting whatever was going to follow next, "Now you need to show me your time machine!"

The Doctor jumped up enthusiastically. "That I do, Small Pond, that I do!"

"She has a really name, you know!" Amy called after him as he ran out the back door with Jenny, Olly and Izzy in tow, "HER NAME IS JENNIFER!" the Doctor stopped, flashbacks of the future factory and the gangers coming into his head.

"Jennifer after...?" he questioned, not even having to ask the full question.

"Yes, Jennifer after Jennifer at the factory," Rory said walking past his wife out of the door, grabbing Amy's hand as he went to pull her out with him. The Doctor nodded knowingly, his face serious, before it broke into a huge grin again and he led the three kids up to the TARDIS doors. He put the key in the lock, turned it until he heard the click, threw a wink at Jenny, before puching the door open and going inside.

Jenny was the first inside, stopping abruptly two steps in, causing Olly to crash into her, and Izzy to crash into both of them.

"It's..." Izzy started.

"Bigger..." Olly continued.

"On the inside!" Jenny breathed. The Doctor spun round, throwing his arms out to show the TARDIS off.

"Welcome to the TARDIS!" He said, still grinning, "My space/time machine."

"It can travel through _space?!_" Olly said excitedly, "Can you take us to Mars? Or Jupiter. Or PLUTO?!"

"Nah, those planets are boring!" the Doctor said, "You wanna go somewhere _fun_, somewhere exciting!"

"Can we?!" Izzy said excitedly.

"Can you what?" the three adults said simultaneously.  
"Go to a fun and exciting planet!" Izzy said, "I want to see the universe!"

"Me too!" Olly yelled.

"Me three!" Jenny joined in.

Amy and Rory looked at each other.

"Maybe one trip wouldn't hurt," Rory murmured. Izzy, Jenny and Olly cheered excitedly.

"_Only_ if the Doctor doesn't mind!" Amy said seriously.

"That's settled then!" the Doctor said, "We're travelling somewhere fun and exciting to explore the universe!" He pressed a random selection of buttons. "Hold tight!" he yelled before pulling leaver and launching the Pond family in different directions. They managed to find something to hold onto.

"Where are we going?!" Amy yelled over the noise the TARDIS was making.

"I've got no idea!" the Doctor yelled, beaming madly. Amy laughed happily.

It was good to be back!

* * *

**So, what did you think? Liked it? Loved it? Glad i finally updated? Disliked it? Hated it? Never want me to update again? I'd love a review or two, but i'm not forcing you :) I'm hoping that the next update will come to me more easily, and that's i'l update reasonably soon, but i can't make any promises. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading :)**


	3. Raxacoricofallapatorius

**AN: **I'm back! Sorry for taking forever to upload, I got really bad writers block with this chapter which is why it's so short. Hopefully the next one should be longer! Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: (not sure if i've done one of these yet.. XD) I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO! I own Izzy, Olly and Jenny, NOTHING ELSE!

* * *

When the TARDIS finally stopped throwing itself through space, the three kids were sitting in various spots on the floor giggling.

"That was so much fun! Can we do it again?!" Olly asked, still laughing.

"Nope, we have a planet to explore!" The Doctor said, sounding as much as a child as the children themselves.

"Where are we?" Jenny asked excitedly, "Are we still in the same galaxy?"

"Pfft, nah, nothing fun near Earth," the Doctor said walking towards the door, "You wanna travel to a planet far away from there; that's where all the fun is!"

"So we're on a different planet?!" Izzy said excitedly, "Let's go and see!"

"Ah, hang on," the Doctor said, dashing to the console, "I'd better check what's out there first..."

"Since when do you 'check' what's on the other side of those doors before you go out of them?!" Rory questioned, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, you normally just stick your head out and you get everything down to the weather forcast in about ten seconds flat!" Amy agreed.

"WOW!"

Everyone spun round to see Jenny standing at the TARDIS door, which was wide open.

"Jenny!" Rory and Amy groaned at the same time.

"You know what the rules are!" Amy said, "No running off!"

"Isn't that rule number one?!" the Doctor asked.

"Nope, rule number three," Izzy corrected him, "Number one: the Doctor lies. Number two: River lies. Number three: no running off."

"Yeah, we might of, umm... taken a peek at River's diary? ONLY the rules part, we didn't go into the future bits or anything!" Amy added hastily after seeing the look of outrage on the Doctor's face.

"I thought you'd have more sense, Amelia," the Doctor said, frowning, "Rory and River I can understand, but I thought you were a bit more... sensible."

"Hey." Amy said, pointing at him almost angrily, "You know a lot less about me than you may think. I have had four, _four_ children since I first met you, and if those rules kept River safe then I'm sure as hell going to use them with my other kids too. So you can _zip it_, and go out there and show my kids a good time, okay?!"

It wasn't the most... threatening of speeches. But it didn't need to be.

"Alright then!" the Doctor said, grinning widely again, "Good to know I have the same old Amelia..."

"Less of the old!" Amy cried after him as he walked towards Jenny at the door.

"Come along, Ponds," the Doctor said, ignoring Amy completely, "I want to win a giant blue teddy bear by throwing a ball at the tower of tin cans..."

Half an hour later, the Doctor was trying to win Jenny a giant stuffed Adipose from a crane machine at the Raxacoricofallapatorius Bank Holiday Festival.

Olly was throwing 'Dalek balls' (at which the Doctor and Rory had sniggered at until Amy hit them both to tell them to 'shut up and not to damage her innocent children') at a Slitheen prisoner sitting above a pool of liquidised Rackweed to try to drop the alien into the pool as punishment.

Izzy was having a rather animated conversation with a Silurian regarding tomato plants and whether Silurians even eat tomatoes anyway.

Amy and Rory watched on as their kids enjoyed the chaos they themselves had been missing for seven years.

"Would you want to stay?" Rory asked Amy as the Doctor dropped the Adipose just before the drop-box (again), "If her offered I mean. Would you stay on the TARDIS?" Amy considered for a moment before answering.

"Maybe," she said thoughtfully, "I don't know... haven't you missed it? All the amazing things you see and the totally stupid and incredible things that you do?"

"Yeah, I guess," Rory said, "But what about the kids? I mean, all the dangerous stuff that we did, all the scary aliens, and getting taken hostage, and dying..."

"Hey, you only died once!"

"That's not the point! What I mean is, would you really feel happy with our kids with us in those situations?"

"I think I'd feel that they were safer..." Amy said. Rory just looked at her questioningly.

"Well, think about it," Amy murmured, "If you can survive adventures with the Doctor you can survive pretty much anything..."

"YES! HAHA! You see? I told you I'd win it!"

Jenny was now hugging the giant Adipose as the Doctor did a kind of happy dance to celebrate his victory.

"DOCTOR!" the Doctor froze at the familiar voice, turning to see what looked like an entire army of angry people (with swords!) coming in their direction.

"Is that...?!" Amy asked, smiling slightly.

Yes! Now run!" the Doctor said, grabbing Jenny's hand as Olly looked round, ready to launch another ball.

"But, seriously, if that..." Amy tried to continue.

"YES! Now grab your kids and lets go!" the Doctor said, grabbing Olly's arm just as he was about to launch the ball.

"Hey!" he cried indignantly.

"Come on, Olly, we gotta go!" Rory said, taking the older of the twins from the Doctor as Amy dragged Izzy away from her conversation.

"It was nice meeting you!" she called over her shoulder as the Silurian waved.

"Doctor, are you seriously telling me that that's..."

"YES! It's Casanova! _And he's expecting a chicken_! Now shut up and RUN!" The Doctor called behind him as he ran to the TARDIS, dragging Jenny along behind him.

As Rory and Olly ran in, the Doctor slammed the door, just as Casanova was about to run in.

"Doctor!" Casanova yelled at the door, "We had a deal!"

"Yes, yes we did, I really need to go back and change that..." the Doctor said thoughtfully as he struggled with the TARDIS lock.

"Doctor I'm pretty sure there's a switch for that," Amy said, walking around the console.

"Of course there isn't! Why would I install a lock switch?!"

"For situations like this!" Amy insisted, before stopped suddenly, "Aha! Told you!" she flicked a tiny sliver switch in the shape of a key, and the Doctor heard the door behind him lock.

"You see, that's why I love you Amelia!" he said happily, pressing lots of (what looked like) random buttons.

"Where to now then Ponds?" the Doctor said, "How about... the Titanic in Space? Went there once, wasn't the best of trips, I'll tell you that, but..."

"Doctor, we did say only one trip," Rory said.

"And we don't go back on what we say." Amy agreed. The Doctor's face fell slightly.

"But I suppose, just this once..." Rory said teasingly, looking at his wife.

"Yeah, I reckon we could stay for a little longer." She said grinning.

"YAY!" The three kids cried with happiness, running around the console.

"Right then!" the Doctor yelled over the noise, "I know exactly where we have to go now!" he pressed three more buttons, before pulling a lever, sending the TARDIS spiralling through time and space, the kids thrown to the floor, and Rory flung into the railing with Amy landing on top of him.

* * *

**What did you think? Like? Dislike? Any and all opinions are welcome (thought if you're going to slate this chapter, i'd much prefer it in the form of constructive criticism XD). Feel free to throw me a review if you want to, i hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading :)**


	4. Nothing Stays Right for Long

**AN: **I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES AND I'M SORRY! But I'm back now, and this chapter is almost twice as long as it normally is, so forgive me? Pretty please?

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Doctor Who. Yes, I'm still grieving the Ponds. Yes, I hate Steven Moffat's guts. Deal with it.

* * *

"Right, next stop: the planet Caspeto! A must-see planet for all those on board the TARDIS!" the Doctor said excitedly.

"Where's that?" Jenny asked.

"About three hundred light-years away from earth, and about oh... five galaxies that way?" he said vaguely, gesturing in no particular direction, "I don't know, I lost count after a while... probably didn't help that I had a rather hysterical pregnant _blue thing_ on my TARDIS who was trying to kill me... but that's a story for another time. Right now, we're going to EXPLORE!" he said, flinging the doors open to a full on blizzard.

"Okay..." he said, struggling to slam the doors shut, "Everyone, run along to the wardrobe... we're going to need coats..."

Ten minutes later, the kinds all looked like balls of fabric, wrapped up in thick coats, about three pairs of gloves and a scarf wrapped around their necks above fifty times. Jenny had stubbornly refused to wear a hat.

"It makes me look silly!" she insisted, "I'm not wearing it!"

"Okay, then don't come running to us when your ears fall of because they're so cold," Amy warned. The Doctor, who had also chosen not to wear a hat, quickly grabbed one and pulled it over his head, keeping his ears tucked inside protectively. Jenny pulled her scarf further up her neck so that I was covering her ears, tugging the hood of her coat up as well.

"Okay, are we all ready?" the Doctor asked, looking at the family before flinging the doors open again. It was snowing as hard as ever and the snow was almost pouring in over the tops of their wellies.

"Why did we come here again?!" Amy yelled over the noise of the wind and the snow.

"It's fun!" the Doctor insisted.

"Yeah, about as fun as maths first thing on a Monday!" Izzy groaned, "My feet are all wet!"

"Doctor, could you not have parked us somewhere a little, I don't know... _warmer_?!" Rory asked, pulling his scarf tighter around his neck.

"Where's the fun in that?!" the Doctor said outrageously, "This is the adventure part! When we get there it's all... purple grass and sun all the time! Where else do you get to trek through a massive snowstorm in the middle of nowhere?!"

"Antarctica?" Olly offered.

"Hmmph!" the Doctor sulked, "Okay, who wants to play a game?" he asked, his mood lightening slightly.

"Does it involve getting involved in dangerous situations that may or may not end in us running?" Amy asked expectantly.

"No!" the Doctor said indignantly, "It involves me finding out about you and your kids and what's been happening in the time I've been gone!"

"Oh God..." Rory muttered.

"Right, I get to ask the questions, because I'm wearing a bowtie and bowties are cool!" The Doctor said grinning, still having to yell over the noise of the strong winds.

"Oh, come on, you know full well none of the rest of us would ever way a bowtie!" Rory argued back.

"Hush, Rory, I'm thinking of a question..." the Doctor said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "Okay, okay, I've got one: What are your kids' full names?"

"_That's_ you question?" Amy asked unbelievably.

"My game, my rules, and I want to know exactly what you named your children, now _answer!_" He said, grinning. Amy sighed.

"Isabella Kailey, Oliver Duncan and Jennifer Rose Pond." Amy told him.

"I would have been very disappointed if you hadn't said 'Pond', Amelia," the Doctor told her smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, next question," Rory said, rolling his eyes, "We'll let my family name die with me... again..."

"Okay, okay, how about..." the Doctor considered a question, "Oh, I don't know... birthdays?!"

"You're rubbish at this game," Amy said grinning.

"Jenny and Olly's birthday is the 15th of May, Izzy's is the 28th of June," Rory told him, "And is this a one sided game? I think we've got a few questions we want to ask you..."

"Fine..." the Doctor grumbled, "But if I don't answer don't have a go at me..."

"Okay..." Amy considered, "When did you last see River?"

"Ah, um..." the Doctor thought back, "A few months ago I guess? When did you last see her?"

"It was about... three weeks ago?" Rory said sounding unsure, looking to Amy for confirmation.

"Yeah," Amy nodded, "Izzy's birthday. How old are you now?" was her next question.

"Ouch, harsh question, Amelia!" the Doctor said.

"Just answer it you big softie!" Amy said nudging him playfully.

"One thousand two hundred and four, if you _must_ know," the Doctor said grumbling.

"What?!" Izzy screeched, "No WAY are you that old! You look like a normal human who's in their twenties!"

"He doesn't look human, you look Time Lord," Amy and Rory said before the Doctor could even open his mouth.

"Next question?" The Doctor asked.

"Can you and River get married again so that we can be there?" Jenny asked.

"Umm..." the Doctor considered, "I think we could work something out..."

"Can I be bridesmaid?" Jenny asked excitedly.

"There's time for wedding conversations when the bride is here," Amy said, smiling slightly, "I have another question."

"Nuh uh, my go!" the Doctor said stubbornly, "Have you bumped into any of my past companions? And, more importantly, are they angry with me?"

"We live down the road from Sarah Jane," Amy informed him, laughing slightly at the hint of fear in his voice, "And she isn't angry with you. She misses you actually, we should go and see her when we pop back home..."

"Yeah, Sky's always saying how it's not fair that Luke and Clyde and Rani have met you twice and she hasn't even met you once yet," Jenny said.

"Who's Sky? Last time I checked Sarah was only responsible for three kids..."

"It's been three years, Doctor, people have moved on," Amy said chuckling, "Sarah Jane has two kids now."

"And she didn't inform me of this?" the Doctor asked irritably.

"And how would you suggest she did that?!" Rory asked laughing, "You're the hardest man in the universe to track down. Not even Mr Smith could do it!"

"Yes, well, I'm supposed to be dead, remember?" the Doctor said, "Wouldn't do any good to have people dragging up records about me. I deleted myself from history. Gone, wiped, a ghost, whatever you want; the point was that nobody is supposed to know I exist."

"Yeah, you failed a bit on that front, Doctor." Rory said, "Sarah Jane has had to block UNIT's phone number; they want information on you and they're pretty sure she's got it."

"Ah, we'll have to drop in on them as well then," The Doctor said cheerily, "We can't have them harassing Sarah Jane, now, can we?"

"The snow's stopping!" Izzy said happily, wriggling her toes in her boots as she tried to get the feeling back into them.

"Thank god for that," Rory said quietly.

"Oh, come on, Rory, everyone loves a bit of snow!" the Doctor said, pulling his hood down as the snow almost stopped completely.

"Doctor..." Amy said, "What's that? Over there?"

"That would be..." the Doctor looked in the direction she was peering at, "Oh! A snow spring! Haven't been to one of those in a while, this is where I should have landed us really..."

"Now he tells us..." Amy muttered as they got even closer to the snow spring.

It looked like a mash up of a holiday home by a lake and an oasis you might find in the middle of the desert; it was certainly hot enough to be the latter. Considering the freezing conditions they had been in not a minute ago, this was completely and utterly insane.

They started to strip coats, scarves and hats off, with Olly managing to lose his boot in the small pond in the centre of the spring and Jenny getting herself tangled in her jumper as she rushed to take it off. Izzy was lying on the sand by the pond, eyes closed and enjoying the impossible sunshine.

"This is completely and utterly bizarre..." Rory said quietly to Amy.

"Ponds!" the Doctor called from the other side of the, er... pond. The entire family looked over to where the Doctor was standing.

He seemed to be in front of something that looked kind of like a photo booth, except it didn't look anything like one... forget about the photo booth.

"What is that thing?" Amy called across, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"It's a teleport!" the Doctor said, grinning madly, "Should take us to the main city I reckon. Fancy giving it a go?"

"Dad my boot's still in the pond!" Olly yelled from the spot he was trying to fish the shoe out.

"Olly, be careful, you'll fall in!" Rory said sighing, walking over to where Olly was. Rory looked over to Jenny, winked, and then picked Olly up by the ankles, making him yell with surprise. Rory positioned him on his shoulder, before placing him down on the other side of the pond with the Doctor, who had been watching the scene with an amused look on his face.

Rory then walked back round, grabbing a stick from the bottom on a large willow tree and using it to push Olly's boot towards the edge of the Pond, as Amy and the two girls also walked round to join the Doctor. Rory finally pushed the boot close enough to the edge to retrieve it and fished it out, tipping what looked like half the pond's water out of it.

"I am NOT wearing that!" Olly said defiantly, "It's all wet! My feet are only just drying out again!"

"Oh, I can fix this!" the Doctor said excitedly, whipping out his sonic screwdriver and pointing it at the boot. Rory dropped the boot and got as far away as possible before the Doctor's finger was even hovering over the button: he wasn't taking _any_ risks. The Doctor frowned at him, before turning back and pressing the button.

After five seconds of the screwdriver making the familiar whirring sound, the Doctor picked the boot up and smiled triumphantly.

"There!" he said grinning, "All dry!" Olly took the boot, inspecting it for wet patches, before slipping it on happily.

"How did you do that?" Jenny demanded.

"Special setting on the sonic screwdriver," the Doctor said, still grinning, "I spent ages getting it to work."

"You created that setting accidentally when you were bored and started fiddling with the wires, didn't you?" Amy asked knowingly.

"Yup!" the Doctor said grinning, now, are we visiting the city, or trekking back through the snowstorm to the TARDIS?"

"City!" the five of them said in unison.

"Excellent!" the Doctor said happily, "Now, I just have to work out how this thing works..."

After the Doctor finally got the teleport working, they all managed to get themselves to the city in one piece.

It was the most incredible place the three kids had ever been: they were used to the boring, concrete streets of London with its plain old shops and not a single remotely fun looking park within walking distance.

Caspeto's capital city was a completely different experience. The pathways were made of glass, and underneath you could see the various alien fish species swimming around in the ocean below. On either side of these pathways were verges of the purple grass the Doctor had spoken about, and further down, instead of boring old shops, there was a full blown market, with aliens of all species selling pretty much anything. Not t mention the sun was shine, which made a big difference from the usually dreary rainy days in London.

"Doctor this is... amazing!" Amy said happily, looking at a stall with particularly colourful jewellery on.

"I told you it was a must-see planet, Amelia!" The Doctor said cheerily.

"Mum, look!" Jenny called from a stall about ten feet away. Amy walked over to see her daughter looking into a pen containing five border collies. It was run by a human (looking) man who looked to be in his late twenties.

"Earth border collies, eight weeks old, looking for a loving home if you're willing," he said grinning, "Giving 'em away free, to human's mostly, they've got the common sense to look after 'em properly."

"Can we get one mum? Please?" Jenny begged, putting on her best puppy-dog face.

"I'll tell you what, we'll walk around and come back when we're finished. If there's still one here, we'll take it home. Deal?"

"Fine..." Jenny said grumpily.

They spent the next half an hour walking up the street, with the Doctor stopping every two seconds to inspect each and every stall.

But, of course, this was a trip with the Doctor: things couldn't stay right for long.

So Amy and Rory shouldn't have been surprised when things stopped going right and started going extremely very not good about an hour later.

It started when Jenny and Izzy were trying on random hats at a stall whilst the Doctor and Olly argued about fezzes. They were just about to move on to the next stall, when the floor started vibrating. The whole street went still and fell silent, before each and every stall started closing up hurriedly, before dashing into the few buildings there were along the street.

The Doctor and the Ponds stood in the centre of the street, baffled by the sudden change in the atmosphere; before it had been so happy, and kind and now it was... scared. Like whatever was coming made them frightened.

"Oh... this is extremely very not good..." the Doctor said quietly, looking in the opposite direction to the rest of them.

"What is?" Amy asked without turning round.

"That." The Doctor said simply, pointing in the direction he was looking.

Coming along the pathway was a cart pulled by what looked like six polar bears. However, said polar bears were a pale blue colour, had pointy ears and made a rather terrifying roaring sound every ten seconds.

"What... is that?" Rory asked, as Jenny hid behind him.

"I'm going to guess that that is the King in a carriage being pulled through the city by alien polar bears..." the Doctor said, sounding amused. Amy caught onto his tone and frowned.

"This is _not_ funny!" she told him as the carriage came closer.

"HALT!" someone from inside the carriage yelled, making the three kids jump. The carriage stopped five feet away from them, the alien polar bears showing their teeth as they growled.

"Okay, okay, stay calm..." the Doctor muttered to the Ponds, "He's probably really nice..."

"You there! What are you doing here?! You are not citizens of my land!" said 'he' bellowed from the door of the carriage. He was human enough, despite being the size of a lorry...

"He's ginormous!" Olly said, perhaps a bit too loudly.

"Oliver don't be so rude!" Amy said.

"Answer me! What are you doing on my land?!" the King said angrily, approaching them.

"Ah, you see, that's my fault, I fixed a teleport, must have put the wrong co-ordinates in, I'm not too great with 45th century technology..."

"45th CENTURY?!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Time travellers..." the King growled.

"No! No, no, no, we're just visiting from, er... from..." the Doctor trailed off.

"I will ask one last time, Time Traveller: what are you doing on my land?"

"We're just visiting!" Amy told him desperately, "We'd heard that this was a must see planet, so we thought we'd come and take a peek..."

"Yes! Nothing dangerous! Just a peek!" the Doctor agreed quickly.

"Even so... no non-citizens are allowed on my land. Seize them!" the King yelled.

_Crap,_ Rory thought, _This got very bad, very quickly. _

"Isn't now when we'd normally run?!" he asked, panicking slightly.

"Er, yes, yes, RUN!" the Doctor led by example, turning around and sprinting in the opposite direction, before stopping suddenly. "Ahh... there may be a problem with running..." the Doctor said, looking at what looked like an army advancing from the other direction.

"Did you create any more settings when you were fiddling with the wires?" Amy asked urgently.

"No! This was a one of thing, Amelia, I don't edit my sonic screwdriver whenever I get bored!" the Doctor said grumpily.

A familiar voice joined the conversation, coming from somewhere in the army in front of them, "Oh, sweetie, how wrong you are."

The six of them were dumbstruck as the person the voice belonged to stepped out in front of them.

* * *

**Okay, so this is the start of a story arc that i plan on writing ^-^ Virtual cookies to whoever can guess who the mystery person at the end is XD I don't think it's hard AT ALL really, but hey XD**

**Chuck me a review if you'd like, I'd love to know what you think of this introductory part (don't worry, there is much, MUCH more to come :P) Thanks for reading and have a nice day/night (depending on time zone XD)**


	5. An Unexpected Proposition

**AN:** AHHH! I haven't uploaded in forever :/ SORRY! GCSE work is hard :L BUT I'M BACK! I honestly thought this chapter was going to be a short one, but then I kept writing, and writing, and then I hit 5 pages so it's pretty much average! That works for me, especially because next chapter is going to be a good one (In my opinion... XD) Anyways..

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Doctor Who, yes I'm STILL annoyed about this whole 'No More Ponds' scenario, but I saw the Children In Need special, and I'm liking Clara so... yah XD I own EVERYTHING in this chapter except for the typical Doctor Who characters (You know who they are :P)

So anyway, ENJOY!

* * *

"One day of shopping on a must-see alien planet. One boring day shopping. Is that too much to ask?" Amy grumbled as soldiers poked them along the pathway behind the King's carriage.

"Yes." The Doctor and River said, the Doctor frowning at being poked with a very long, scary looking gun, River walking next to them with ease.

"River, as much as we _love_ seeing you, what are you doing here?" Rory asked, flashing an angry glare at the soldier behind him as he was shoved further forward at gunpoint.

"Oh you know, got my pardon, got a bit bored, decided to join the army! Look, I've even got my own gun," she said grinning, showing said gun off.

"River, I've told you about guns and the children," Amy said warningly.

"Sorry, sorry," River said, sighing slightly as she covered her new toy up with her jacket again. The Doctor was shocked at Amy's comment, though he didn't show it. After all, Amy had once not hesitated to use a fully loaded machine gun, albeit in a different reality against a life threatening group of psychopathic aliens...

"You've got your thinking face on," Amy interrupted his thoughts, "Why?"

"You've changed, Amelia," the Doctor said quietly, "It may not seem like it to you, but you've changed."

"I get it... you don't like change." Amy said quietly.

"Change makes the universe go round Amy," the Doctor said sadly, "Like it or not, it happens. Just... don't be someone different. Be you. My Amelia."

"_My _Amelia," Rory said grumpily, "It's my name on the marriage certificate..."

"Don't get jealous, Mr Pond," the Doctor said, his usual smile back on his face, "Though it _is_ nice to know that _you_ haven't changed..."

"Daddy, where are we going?" Jenny whispered, tugging on Rory's coat sleeve.

"I don't know, sweetheart," he said, rubbing her back comfortingly and looking to River for an answer.

"The palace, probably," River told her, "It's where they took me when I first got here. But, let's be fair, the king just couldn't resist my charm... You couldn't, could you sweetie?" she asked, looking innocently at the Doctor, who blushed a shade of red that shouldn't be humanely possible, "So he decided to let me off for trespassing, made me an official citizen and gave me a job in the army! And you!" she pointed at the Doctor accusingly, "How many times do we have to get arrested here before you remember that he doesn't like strangers?!"

"Hey! That's not fair!" the Doctor whined, "Last time he only exiled me... I wasn't dragged to his palace at gunpoint! I thought 'hey, new face, he won't recognise me!'"

"You're an idiot, did you know that?" River said rolling her eyes.

"It's been said before, yes!" the Doctor said, frowning.

"Mum?" Izzy said, from in front of Amy.

"Yeah?" Amy asked, looking at her oldest daughter.

"If Jenny gets a puppy then can I have one too?"

"Jenny's getting a puppy?! I want a puppy!" Olly said loudly, earning the family a lot of glares from the surrounding soldiers.

"What do they mean, a puppy?" Rory murmured to Amy.

"I said if they were still there at the end of the day then she could have one," Amy said, kicking herself for saying it in the first place, "I didn't think there'd be any left..."

"You can't have pets on the TARDIS!" the Doctor said indignantly, "What if it... I don't know, starts chewing the console wiring! We could end up spiralling through the vortex to god knows where!"

"About the same as usual then!" River said brightly, "Ah, I believe we've reached our destination," she added quietly as the approached a huge, majestic building that was at least twelve storeys high.

"Daddy, the King's angry at us isn't he?" Jenny asked quietly.

"No! No, he was probably just a bit... annoyed because we were here when we shouldn't have been," Rory told her, trying to sound reassuring.

"Oh, no I think he's angry," the Doctor said thoughtfully, "I said this was the 45th century, didn't I?"

"Yeah..." Amy said, "Why?"

"There's a war, between Caspeto and its sister planet Petocas," the Doctor told them quietly, "It's like a taboo here: no one talks about it. Whilst the King over there is planning, making battle strategies and training his army, the King here refuses to believe that the other King has the guts to start a proper war with them, so he's just sitting back and imprisoning anyone who trespasses."

"Oh, that's reassuring," Rory said sarcastically, "You know all of that and still bring us here, not even thinking to _mention_ the possible threat of being thrown in prison?!"

"Rory, he just wanted somewhere fun for us," Amy said, putting a hand on his arm.

"I said I'd like this lifestyle if I knew our kids wouldn't be in danger," Rory said, "And, somehow, I don't think being frog-marched to the _King's Palace_ is completely safe!"

"Daddy be quiet!" Jenny said. The four adults looked at her incredulously. "The King wants to talk to us..."

The seven of them looked around, to see the very large, very angry king standing in front of them, tapping his foot impatiently, a look on his face that could not be described as anything but furious.

"Ahh... yes! Hello! Sorry about that, bit of a disagreement... all sorted now, so we'll just be on our way..."

"You think I have not heard the legends of how you change your face, Doctor?" the King asked wearily, "You have graced my lands with your presence many times and you suppose that I was not even the smallest bit curious?" The Doctor gaped at him.

"All these times you knew?!" he exclaimed, "You knew I could change!"

"Of course I knew!" he said chuckling, his angry act falling completely, "You have arrived on my land many times Doctor, rarely with the same face; and it is hard for one to forget that blue box of yours."

"I parked it miles away!" the Doctor grumbled, "Anyway, if you knew it was me, why are we getting shoved towards your castle?!"

"Ah, on that note you have my sincerest apologies, Doctor," the King said, "But I need your help."

"I suppose it was too much trouble to just ask?!" Amy muttered.

"The Doctor changes, Miss Pond, not just in face, but personality. I couldn't know how he'd react." the King said.

"It's Mrs Pond, actually," Amy told him, "How do you know my name?"

"There are prophesies in every universe regarding the Doctor and his companions," River said, "But the most common are the ones with the companions who he always went back for."

"The prophesies about the Doctor are categorised into four sections," the King continued, "The Doctor and the Universe, the Doctor and his short-term companions, the Doctor and his long-term companions and... the Doctor and the Ponds."

"_We're_ in prophesies?!" Izzy asked excited.

"What's a prophesy?" Olly asked, scrunching his nose up, "And why am I in it?"

"Later, later, later, what do you mean you need my help?" the Doctor asked, butting in.

"The... war," the King almost spat the words out, "Is arriving sooner than expected."

"Don't be ridiculous, this war has been on the horizon for half a century. _You've_ been ignoring it!" the Doctor said reprimandingly, "But I don't understand. You've shoved us here with a huge massive great army; why do you need me?"

"I have no intention of fighting this war, Doctor," the King said, smiling mysteriously, "I need you, and your friends, to negotiate with the other planet's representative. We want peace, Doctor, but it won't come easy. My brother is a bloodthirsty creature at best. I need someone experienced, someone persuasive and someone alien. You fit all of those categories."

"Pfft, I'm not doing your dirty work for you!" the Doctor exclaimed, laughing with amazement, "All of this ridiculous talk of war over a quarrel between siblings!? Sort it out yourselves!"

"Wait, hold on," Amy said, thinking the conversation through, "So the two Kings on the two separate planets are brothers?!"

"Yes, yes, Amy, catch up," the Doctor said impatiently, "They're very angry brothers in a very annoying fight that now somehow involves me, and it involves me helping them sort out their silly little argument that happened years and years ago!" he said, his voice getting louder as he directed the last part towards the King.

"Doctor, do you not recall me saying that I need the help of both you _and_ your friends?" the King asked, smiling amusedly at the Doctor's annoyance.

"You want _our_ help?!" Rory asked.

"Yes, Mr Pond, I believe that is what I said," the King confirmed, "Your help, along with the others mentioned in the prophesies."

"Even us?!" Jenny asked doubtingly.

"Even you," the King said chuckling.

"A peace conference?" Amy asked.

"Of sorts, yes."

Amy nodded, "Okay. Okay, we'll help."

"Will we?!" the Doctor exclaimed, "Really?! Because I remember telling his to sort out his own problems a second ago..."

"Oh come on," Rory said, "This is what you do. You're the Doctor. You fight for peace, whatever it takes. Are you really telling us that we're just going to walk away today and leave them to go to war?"

The Doctor stayed silent for a few moments, everyone's eyes on him. "Fine," he said quietly, "Fine. Fine! I'll go find some people, and I'll come back for your peace conference. But, if this is a trap, I swear on the name of Gallifrey... I will have you away from your throne faster than you can say 'It's bigger on the inside'."

"Doctor, it's my brother who would stoop so low as to trap you into anything," the King said, his eyes twinkling with amusement, "I wish for your help."

"Which is why you frog marched us to your palace?" the Doctor asked sceptically.

"Which is why I came up with an ingenious way for you to take your wife with you on your travels to collect a... well, we'll call it a team shall we?"

"Ah, he's been trying to get rid of me from the second he offered me this job," River said thoughtfully, "He wishes it was that easy..."

"Okay, we're going, before River gets carried away..." the Doctor said hastily, "When is this... peace conference?" he asked.

"The day after tomorrow," the King said vaguely, already turning to walk into the palace.

"_The day after tomorrow?!_" the Doctor exclaimed, "you expect me to find as many people as I can by _the day after tomorrow?!_"

"Doctor..." Amy started.

"Not now, Amy," the Doctor said impatiently before turning back to the King, "The day after tomorrow?! Yes, I have lots of friends, but they're going to take persuading, and-"

"Doctor..." River said, rolling her eyes.

"Not now, River!" the Doctor replied irritably, "And on top of the persuading, I actually have to _find _them, god knows where they've moved to since I last saw them..."

"DOCTOR!" the Pond family yelled in unison.

"WHAT?!" He yelled back, turning to face them.

"You have a time machine!" River said unbelievably.

"Oh..." the Doctor said quietly, "Yeah, that, um... that slipped my mind for a second there..."

Ten minutes later the group was walking back through the town, which had reopened and was now bustling with life again.

Amy was frowning slightly, thousands of different thoughts going through her head. The Doctor had needed to be persuaded, or possibly _reminded_ was a better word, that he needed to help the people of Caspeto and Petocas. That wasn't the Doctor Amy remembered. The one she remembered was the man who wanted humans and Silurians to live in peace, who was all for calling back the Atraxi _just in case._ He didn't need to be _told_ when a species needed him. He just helped, without being prompted and without persuasion.

"Mummy?" Jenny asked, looking up at Amy and interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes, Jennifer?" Amy asked, holding on to her hand as they started to push through the crowd of people surrounding the stalls.

"Is it the end of the day now?"

Amy's eyes widened as they approached the stall selling puppies. "Umm, I don't think we have time to..."

"Mummy you _promised_!" Jenny whined. Amy sighed.

"Rory!" Amy called. Rory stopped and looked around from about ten feet away, holding on to Olly's hand on one side and Izzy's on the other, the latter of whom looked like she strongly disagreed with this arrangement (she didn't need to be _babysat_...). Rory fought his way through the crowd back to Amy.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Our daughter wants a puppy," Amy said apologetically, "And I said that if there is a puppy left at the end of the day, she can have one."

"There's a puppy left isn't there?" Rory asked. Amy nodded, looking ashamed.

"I suppose we're getting a pet then..." Rory sighed.

"We're bad parents," Amy muttered, "We are such _push-overs..._"

"Hello again," the man behind the puppy stall said grinning, "End of the day is it? I've only got two left, so you got here just in time..." Jenny leaned on the edge of the pen, only just being able to peer over the top.

"Mummy we can't leave one of them on its own!" Jenny said.

"Yeah!" Olly agreed, "And I want a puppy too!"

"No, no, we can't have two dogs," Rory said firmly, "It'll be bad enough looking for one in the TARDIS, let alone two... _if_ the Doctor doesn't chuck us out the second we set foot in there with a puppy..."

"Come on you lot, work to do, people to see, oh..." the Doctor said, coming over with River to find them and spotting the puppies, "This is the puppy that Jenny wants?"

"This is the puppy Jenny is _getting_," Jenny corrected him.

"Well... you can't leave the other one all on its own, can you?!" the Doctor asked seriously, "You have to get them both..."

Jenny smiled smugly at her parents as Olly cheered. "Both of them please," Jenny said to the man as Amy and Rory stood there dumbstruck.

"Wait, hold on, you are actually fine with having two yapping, wire-chewing, annoying puppies running around your time machine?" Amy asked, "You're precious ship that you spend hours fixing and editing and improving... You want two puppies to add to that?"

"Why not?! Puppies are fun!" the Doctor said, "I had a horse once... Arthur..." the Doctor sighed, "He was horrible to live with though... always left the toilet seat up... ANYWAY!" he said loudly, "Puppies!"

The man behind the stall came back with two leashes, a bag of food and some other dog-related items. "Here, you can have this lot free as well," he said handing Rory the bag, "This was my last batch. I've got enough to get a ship over to the Meta-Lands now, I'll probably find some more work there." He clipped the leashes onto the two puppies' collars and lifted them over the pen, giving one to Olly and one to Jenny. He gave them one final wave, before jumping into the back of a van as it drove away.

"We're going to seriously regret this..." Rory muttered as Jenny and Olly put the dogs on the floor and let themselves be dragged along back to the teleport. Izzy sighed irritably, yanking her hand out of her father's and running after her twin siblings.

"You want one of those puppies to yourself don't you?" River asked the Doctor quietly as Amy and Rory ran after their other kids.

"No, of course not, why would you think that, River?!" the Doctor exclaimed. River gave him a '_Really_?!' kind of look. "Okay. Fine. Yes, I wanted a puppy. Is that a crime now?!"

"Do I need to remind you of that time we went to Carridon?" River asked, "Where all the dogs in the universe turned against them so all dogs were banned and you just waltzed in there asking where you could find a pet shop selling dogs..."

"Ah, yes, the Carridians, lovely people, bit... bitey when it comes to the dog subject." He said grinning. River laughed as she took his arm and pulled him in the direction of the teleport.

Half an hour later the twins and Izzy were sitting on the sofa in the control room each wrapped up in a large blanket, trying to warm up after their second trek through the snowy environment the TARDIS was waiting in. Amy and Rory were leaning on the railing a few feet away and the two puppies curled up in a pillow-like basket next to the coat rack by the door. Jenny had originally opposed to this arrangement, but the Doctor had assured her that the doors weren't going to open mid-flight, and the dogs weren't going to fall out and drift through space. River and the Doctor were now whizzing around pressing buttons that seemed to have no effect on the TARDIS whatsoever.

"Right... who to find first?!" the Doctor asked, not to anyone in particular.

"Sarah Jane!" Izzy said happily, "They still owe me a shopping trip..."

"No time for shopping," the Doctor said, "We've got a civilisation to save. Well, two civilisations, two planets, two very angry siblings!"

"There is always time for shopping." Amy and Izzy said at the same time. River laughed at the Doctor's shocked face.

"Who else are we looking for? Or are you just going to stand there and gape at the two of them for hours?" River questioned.

"Er..." the Doctor said, flicking another lever as he thought, "Martha, Mickey... Jack, that should be interesting," he added, throwing a glance at River, "I suppose we could give finding Jo a shot, but she's probably sledding down Mount Everest or making sandcastles in the Sahara desert or something ridiculously bizarre like that..."

"We'd best get going then!" River said smiling, flicking a final lever, sending the TARDIS spinning off on its way back to Ealing.

* * *

**YEP! That's right everyone, I'm throwing some cross-overs in here! We're going to have some Torchwood (with ALL of the original characters [Tosh, Owen, Ianto ALL OF THEM] and possibly some newer ones as well [Esther IS alive, RTD just wants to kill all my favourite characters..]) and we're getting some SJA in there too :)**

**Reviews would be very appreciated right now, they make me happy and I'm going through a rough patch, so LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I'll send virtual cookies to anyone who reviews, because I'm nice like that :3 Thanks for reading!**


	6. Gathering the Troops - Part 1

**AN: **Okay, longest chapter to date, part of a three-part pre-story kinda bit, uploaded just outside a fortnight of the last chapter, next chapter already written... I am on a roll! Hey everyone, I has a new chapter for you :3 I also have another one which I'll upload kind of mid afternoon, and, if things go my way, the 3rd part will be up this evening :) Just a little disclaimer thingy: I own no one you recognise from the show. Morgan Olly and Seth belong to my friend, Jenny, Olly and Izzy belong to me :) ENJOY!

* * *

Sarah Jane Smith's life had gotten more and more hectic since Luke had come back from university. He'd almost finished his Physics and Computer Technology course in a year, and had work as an intern at Torchwood sorted out (after someone mysteriously put Jack in contact with her) helping Tosh with the computer work and monitoring the security programmes for the Hub, and the rift monitor when he finished at the end of July.

Sky was always complaining that Luke spent all of Friday lounging around at home whilst she had to go to school. Now in Year 9, she'd picked her GCSE options and couldn't wait to get past university so that she could go to Torchwood and work with them there.

After the 'Mr Serf' incident, Sarah Jane had hoped that things would be quiet for a while.

Oh how wrong she was...

Not a week later the Ponds had moved in. There was a big, three-storey house at the end of Bannerman road, set apart from the other houses. It had been empty since it was built a few months ago, and suddenly they were moving in. Sarah Jane wasn't sure whether it was her extensive knowledge of suspicious territory or her job as a journalist that made her curious, but whatever it had been took her to the house of 23 Bannerman road on the morning after the family had moved in.

***FLASHBACK***

_It was Friday the thirteenth of July 2012, and Sarah Jane was carrying a flask of coffee down the house at the end of the street. She paused before ringing the doorbell. She stood there for a few moments before the large front door opened. _

"_Oh!" she said, looking down at the girl standing in the doorway, "Hello! I'm Sarah Jane, I live down the road..."_

"_Mummy!" the girl called, "There's a neighbour at the door!" _

"_Coming, Jennifer," someone called from a room to the left of the hallway inside. The girl looked to be about six or seven years old and had sandy brown hair tied back in a ponytail. _

_A woman in her mid-twenties came out dusting her hands off on her jeans._

"_Hi!" she said kindly, "I'm Amy Williams."_

"_Williams-Pond!" a voice from another room called. Amy rolled her eyes._

"_I'm Sarah Jane Smith, I live at number thirteen, thought you might want a cup of coffee seeing as you haven't moved in properly yet?" Sarah Jane asked, holding up the flask. Amy smiled._

"_You are a life saver!" Amy said, putting her hand on Jenny's shoulders and pulling her to the side to let Sarah Jane come in, "Goodness knows where the kettle is... someone forgot to put the labels on the boxes!" she said loudly. _

"_I gave Izzy that job!" a man protested, appearing from another doorway and Amy shut the door behind Sarah Jane. _

"_I gave it back! I was wrapping the glasses in bubble wrap!" a voice called from up the stairs._

"_Welcome to the Pond household," Amy muttered quietly to Sarah Jane, who laughed. _

"_You should try living in my household, it's like Piccadilly Circus!" Sarah Jane said as Amy lead her through to the kitchen. Jenny sat at one of the chairs at the table as Amy rummaged through a box full of large balls of bubble wrap. _

"_Do you have kids?" Amy asked, smiling triumphantly as she lifted three mug-shaped bubble wrap balls from the box. _

"_Yes, a boy, Luke, he's in his last term at university, he's doing a Physics and Computer Technology course at the moment," Sarah Jane said proudly, "And a girl, Sky, she's in year nine, starts her GCSEs next year."_

"_We've got four, Rory and I," Amy told her and she finished unwrapping a mug and filled it with water before placing it in front of Jenny, "River's our oldest, then Isabella-"_

"_Everyone calls her Izzy though." Jenny interrupted. _

"_And then this one," Amy said shooting a teasing glare at Jenny, "Jennifer and her twin Oliver."_

"_Jenny and Olly." Jenny supplied, "Only mummy calls me Jennifer, and daddy sometimes, when he's being silly." Amy placed the other two mugs on the table, one in front of Sarah Jane and another in front of her. Sarah Jane poured coffee into both cups, screwing the lid back on top as Amy took a sip. _

"_Wow," Amy said, staring at the coffee cup, "That is the best coffee I have ever tasted..."_

"_I learned from a professional," Sarah Jane said smiling, "And I've definitely needed it when I've had to pull long nights."_

"_What job do you do?" Jenny questioned curiously, "Daddy's a nurse, and mummy writes travel articles, and River always says that they got their jobs mixed up the wrong way round."_

"_I'm a freelance journalist," Sarah Jane told her, "I write about everything... except travel articles." She said turning to Amy smiling, "I've done a fair bit of travelling in my time... not many places I can actually write about though."_

"_I know exactly what you mean," Amy agreed as Rory came through holding an empty box. _

"_Hello," he said cheerfully, adding the box to a pile by the back door, "I'm Rory." He said, holding out his hand._

"_Sarah Jane," she introduced herself, shaking his hand, "I hear you're a nurse?"_

"_Yes, yes I am." He said, "I suppose you've also been told that me and mummy have our jobs the wrong way round?" he asked looking at Jenny accusingly. _

"_River told me to tell everyone!" Jenny protested, "It's not my fault she's mean and I do what she says!"_

"_You don't have to do what she says, Jen," Rory told her as he searched or another cup, "Izzy, on the other hand, should have listened when I told her not to use so much bubble wrap..."_

"_Not my fault," Izzy said, coming into the room._

"_Who's fault is it then?" Rory asked, giving up on a mug and finding a glass instead and filling it with water. _

"_River's," Izzy said decisively after thinking for a moment. _

"_Why...?" Amy asked, looking confused. _

"_Because River's the only one not in the house who I can blame," Izzy said. Sarah Jane now compared the two to their parents; Izzy looked a lot more like Amy than Jenny, with her wavy red hair and hazel green eyes. Whilst Jenny had the same eyes, she had her father's hair colour. _

"_It's not really River's fault that she's stuck in Stormcage though..." Jenny said, "It's that woman's fault, the one from the scary stories mummy told us."_

"_Stormcage?!" Sarah Jane asked as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Your daughter's in Stormcage?!"_

"_You know about Stormcage?" Rory asked, "How... what...?"_

"_You said you travelled a lot, to places you couldn't write about..." Sarah Jane said, "Did you travel with him?"_

"_You know about the Doctor?" Amy asked unbelievably, not needing further explanation regarding who this 'he' was._

"_I travelled with him!" Sarah Jane exclaimed smiling happily, "Few years ago mind you, last time I saw him was when I was told he was dead! He calls you the Ponds, doesn't he?"_

"_Yes, unfortunately for my family name," Rory said grudgingly. _

"_It was when you were on your honeymoon," Sarah Jane said, "I think he was at a bit of a loss, he seemed to enjoy having some aliens to fight."_

"_Oh, that's a normal day for the Doctor," Amy said smiling, "We landed on a pirate ship one time..."_

***END OF FLASHBACK***

The conversation went on for nearly two hours, Amy and Rory telling Sarah Jane the tales of their travels with the Doctor in the TARDIS, their kids chipping in at the bits where they knew what had happened.

In return, Sarah Jane told them stories of her time with the Doctor, and of all of the adventures she'd had with her kids and their friends since she last saw him. The more recent stories had the three kids (Olly having appeared tangled in a bed sheet he'd found in a box) wanting to move into Sarah Jane's house, because 'that was where the fun happened'. Sarah Jane had told them they were welcome anytime, but that it probably wouldn't be a good idea for them to live with her because most of the time it was very boring, and fact the children found hard to believe.

A firm friendship had been formed that day, and they would regularly see each other, with Sky walking to school with Izzy and the twins every day, most of the time with Clyde and Rani tagging along too. Sometimes they would all go out bowling on a Friday when Luke was home, or to the cinema, and Izzy had gotten Sky to help her with a project she had to do for school. Clyde and Rory both had the job of teaching Olly football, seeing as Rory and Olly were the only males in the Pond family and Luke wasn't really bothered by any kind of sports.

So, Jenny was left with Luke a lot of the time, with Rani taking Izzy and Sky shopping and Olly out with Clyde and her dad a lot of the time. Amy and Sarah Jane would always discuss articles or, when that got boring, they would discuss the Doctor, and contemplate where he was and what he was doing.

Jenny was fine with spending time with Luke; he taught he about science (but not the boring lessons she did at school; this was alien science) and about computers, but they both agreed that computers on Earth were nothing compared to Mr Smith and his technology.

All in all, life on Bannerman road was good, even with the alien encounters that seemed to interrupt normal life at least once a week.

Which was why Sarah Jane was surprised when she got a note through the door on a Sunday evening written in Amy's handwriting.

_To Sarah Jane and everyone,_

_The Doctor came to see us yesterday, and we're going travelling. I'm giving this to you from the future, so I know what's going to happen and we're coming back for you! I won't tell you when (spoilers) but we'll be back. The kids say hi, and if anyone asks, I'd love for you to tell them that there's been a family emergency and we've had to go and visit my parents in Leadworth for a while. The Doctor says he's sorry he didn't come in to see you, but in his defence, he was going to but got bombarded with questions from three small children. We'll be back soon so don't go and forget about us!_

_Amy x_

_P.S. Jenny says please can you water her strawberry plant. The key is under the gnome with the purple hat by the front door. Thank you!_

That was three weeks ago, but Sarah Jane wasn't worried; she was well aware of the Doctor and his unplanned and unintentional landings.

"Mum!" Luke called, running down the stairs, "The TARDIS is in the garden!" Sarah Jane's eyes widened.

"It's _WHAT_?!" Sarah Jane exclaimed as she jumped off of the sofa, her notepad, on which she had been attempting to start an article about grades falling in local school, flying across the room and landing on the floor by the TV. Sky appeared behind Luke.

"What's happening?" she asked, looking confused.

"The Doctor's here!" Luke told her.

"What, _here,_ here?!" Sky asked unbelievably. By the time they reached the back door, Sarah Jane was already out in the garden, staring at the TARDIS.

The door opened and Jenny came running out.

"Sarah Jane!" she said running to give her a hug. A small border collie puppy ran out after her, barking excitedly at the new surroundings.

"Jenny!" Sarah Jane said, "You've been gone for weeks! What have you been getting up to?"

"We went to Caspeto!" Jenny said, smiling as Olly and another puppy came out of the TARDIS with Rory and Izzy.

"Did you get arrested?" Sarah Jane asked knowingly.

"No! No we did not get arrested!" the Doctor said bursting out the TARDIS doors.

"Yes you did sweetie!" another voice said, appearing at the TARDIS door with Amy.

"We didn't arrest as!" the Doctor protested.

"No, he just dragged us to his palace at gunpoint and begged for our help?" Amy offered.

"Exactly, Pond!" the Doctor said grinning.

"You must be Sarah Jane?" River asked, ignoring her husband and approaching Sarah Jane.

"The one and only," Sarah Jane nodded, "And you must be River?" River nodded, looking surprised, "I've heard a lot about you." Sarah Jane clarified.

"Likewise," River said, "Everyone talks very highly of you."

"Do they?" Sarah Jane asked, looking at Jenny who was still standing next to her.

"We told her about the alien catching, and about that time you saved the Earth from the Daleks..."

"That wasn't just me, Jenny," Sarah Jane said laughing, "But thanks for the thought! Now, what's this I'm hearing about you not being arrested and someone needing our help?"

"You'll come with us?" the Doctor asked, spinning around quickly from where he was staring out of the gate and into the road.

"I don't even know where you want me to go yet!" Sarah Jane said, still chuckling, "How about you tell me all about your little trip inside with a cup of tea?"

"With biscuits?" Olly checked.

"With biscuits," Sarah Jane confirmed.

* * *

Five minutes later everyone was in Sarah Jane's living room. Jenny was sitting on the floor with Luke attempting to build a TARDIS out of Lego. Olly sat about three feet away with a plate of biscuits on his lap, with Izzy drawing a detailed picture of the King of Caspeto's palace with Sky looking on curiously.

"Okay, so tell me," Sarah Jane said, sitting down with her own cup of tea after handing cups out to the other four adults, "What's been happening? Why and _where_ do you want me to come with you?"

"The war, between Caspeto and Petocas?" the Doctor said, his uncertainty making the statement sound like a question. Sarah Jane nodded for him to continue, "Its coming. Soon. And good old Ben..."

"His name is _Ben_?!" Sky asked, "Mum said he was a big, um... a 'rather large alien humanoid with family issues'... 'Ben' seems like a bit of a normal name?"

"Oh, that's just what I call him, Sky," the Doctor said, fondly, "It's very nice to meet you by the way!"

"You too," Sky said smiling, "So what's his real name?"

"Bendictatiusian Caraturaskuh," the Doctor said meticulously pronouncing each and every syllable. Everyone fell silent.

"I think we'll just stick to Ben..." River said.

"Anyway..." Sarah Jane prompted, "Good old Ben what?"

"He wants a peaceful resolution," the Doctor said, picking up from where he left off, "And he asked me to ask some of my friends if they'd... well, I suppose 'help' would cover it. He's asked me to gather up my friends, and take them to a peace conference. I'm guessing he wants non-bias, alien negotiators on his side."

"So you want us to come with you?!" Luke asked, grinning excitedly. Before the Doctor could answer Luke's question they heard the front door open and Clyde and Rani burst into the living room.

"Oh sorry, we didn't realise..." Rani started, looking around, before realising who was in the room, "Doctor!"

"Rani! Clyde!" the Doctor said, grinning madly, "I would stand up, but I'm telling a story, can't stop now so sit down and _shhh_!" Rani giggled quietly as they sat on the floor next to Luke, Rani casually leaning against Clyde.

"In answer to Luke's question: yes, we would like you to come with us." The Doctor said, "Only if you want to of course..."

"Wait... go where?" Clyde asked, completely confused. The Doctor sighed, and explained the situation all over again.

When Clyde and Rani were both up to speed, the Doctor waiting for Sarah Jane's answer. She had her serious face on, and the Doctor, for the first time in who _knows_ how long, couldn't work out if that was good or bad. Sarah Jane smiled.

"How can I say no?" she asked, "I've been waiting years for another trip in the TARDIS... this time without the whole Dalek situation..."

"Can we come too?" Sky asked eagerly, "I've never travelled through time before, only space..."

"By the sounds of how the King was talking, the more people the better," River said, "I don't think he'll mind if you tag along..."

"What about Clyde and Rani?" Luke asked, "They were grounded by the Judoon..."

"Grounded by the Judoon?!" the Doctor exclaimed, "How did you... what did you... I'm shocked. Truly, really shocked. What did you two do to get grounded by the Judoon?!"

"We, er... locked their chief in a research lab when the building was being attacked by nanoforms?" Rani offered. The Doctor burst out laughing.

"HA! Genius! Well done, you two!" he said, "The Judoon are pretty harmless though, they can't do much, _especially_ not on Caspeto and Petocas. Neither of the kings will let anyone but their own armies on their territories; the Judoon know that they'll get blown to smithereens the second they come within a light-year's radius of either planet..."

"So we're good to go?" Clyde said grinning, "Brilliant! Finally getting a trip on the TARDIS!"

"Been there, done that, need a t-shirt..." Olly said smugly.

"Check the wardrobe, I've got no idea what I've got in there, upi might find a 'I took a trip in the TARDIS t-shirt..." the Doctor said thoughtfully, "_Anyway_, Clyde, Rani, go tell your parents you're going on a trip, should be gone a week, say you'll let them know if it's longer, and tell them you'll be with Sarah, they trust her... don't they?" he asked looking questioningly at Sarah Jane.

"They trust me more than they do you, put it that way." Sarah Jane confirmed. Rani and Clyde literally ran out of the room and in the direction of their houses.

"Luke, Sky, go pack a bag, I know how unpredictable the TARDIS can be..." Sarah Jane said.

"Coming?" Sky asked Izzy, Olly and Jenny. Izzy nodded and ran upstairs with Sky, whilst Olly went with Luke and Jenny went up to the attic. Mr Smith was open, Luke having been doing dome university work with a little bit of help before the Doctor arrived.

"Jenny, what a nice surprise," Mr Smith said as Jenny walked in.

"Hi, Mr Smith," she said, smiling, "Can you do something for me?"

"Of course," Mr Smith said.

"Can you tell me everything you know about a war that's going to happen between Caspeto and Petocas in the 45th century?" she asked.

"One moment," Mr Smith said, Jenny walked down and sat on the steps in front of Mr Smith.

"The Caspeto war, which started in the year 4432, was caused by the rivalry between the sibling kings of sister planets Caspeto and Petocas." Mr Smith told her, "Originally thought to be solved by a relatively secret peace conference in 4430, the war began when Davindalius "Dave" Caraturaskuh, king of Petocas, launched a 33 meter long missile at his brother's planet. It wiped out half of the planet's population, and sparked the retaliation of the king of Caspeto, Bendictatiusian "Ben" Caraturaskuh. After nineteen years of bitter war, both kings died of old age on 24th January 4452. As neither had any other relatives and neither has an heir to the throne, the planets were handed over to the Shadow Proclamation, and were used to hold prisoners from all over the galaxy."

"So, even after the peace conference, they'll go to war anyway?" Jenny asked. She had thought there was something funny about the way the Doctor reacted to going to the peace conference. This Doctor had definitely never been to Caspeto during or after the war, or even in the time between when the peace conference was decided on and when it actually happened. So, either he _had_ changed, as her mum thought he had, _or_ he'd sensed from the very beginning that the peace conference was a waste of time.

"Unfortunately, that is the case, yes." Mr Smith said.

"Thanks, Mr Smith," Jenny said, slightly subdued now that her earlier excitement had subsided and had been replaced by the thought that what they were about to do wouldn't change a thing.

Then the thought of River's diary came into her head. _Rule number one, the Doctor lies, _Jenny thought to herself, frowning slightly, _Rule number 2 , River lies, rule number three, no running off, rule number four-_

"Time can be rewritten..." she said quietly to herself.

"What was that, Jen?" Luke asked, coming out of his room at that exact second.

"Nothing!" Jenny said hastily, "Come on, let's go stop a war!"

* * *

"Where to next?" Amy asked as everyone was piling into the TARDIS.

"I was thinking Torchwood," The Doctor said, "I want to leave UNIT until last... I'll need Jack's manpower..."

"You're asking Torchwood to come?" Sarah Jane asked, "I think I've had enough Captain Jack for a lifetime after that time on the Subwave Network..."

"Oh come on, you love him really!" the Doctor said teasingly, grinning like... well, like a madman... with a box.

"It's been a while since we saw Jack," Rory said grinning.

"We saw him at Christmas," Jenny said, "That's _ages_ ago!"

"Missing Morgan already?" Amy asked, grinning.

"Who's... Morgan?!" the Doctor asked scrunching his nose up at the unfamiliar name.

"Jack and Ianto's daughter," Amy told him, "She's the middle child..."

"Middle child?!" the Doctor exclaimed, "How many kids do they have?!"

"Three," Izzy told him, "Olly, Morgan and Seth. Haven't you met them yet?"

"Time streams," River told her winking, "He never meets anyone in the right order."

"Captain Jack Harkness... settling down?" the Doctor said incredulously, "I never thought I'd see the day..."

"Who is this... Captain Jack?" River asked, sounding curious, confused and just a little bit flirty.

"Oh, God..." the Doctor groaned, "I didn't think this plan through... Jack and River in the same room... we're in for a bumpy ride..."

* * *

**So... what did you think? Pretty please review, I honestly think some people underestimate the power of reviews... even if they're bad ones, they make me smile, because it shows that people are reading :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, this one and the next two are a bit crossover-y, and thoroughly enjoyed writing them XD Thanks for reading everyone, and pretty please review, they make me happy :) **


	7. Gathering the Troops - Part 2

**AN: **Here's Part 2 everyone! I don't know whether I'm going to be able to get Part 3 up today, but I'll try my hardest :) Another crosssover-y chapter, this time we're off to Torchwood. Same disclaimers as last time apply, ENJOY!

* * *

Tosh detected the TARDIS materialising up in the Roald Dahl Plaza before anyone else on the team realised anything was happening.

"Jack..." she called, frowning at the absence of a reply, "_Jack_... JACK!" he burst out of his office.

"What?!" he asked, "Has something happened? Is the rift monitor broken? Has someone died?!"

"No, that is _really_ negative, Jack..." Tosh said, frowning at him, "I think you should go upstairs and... well, go upstairs."

"Tosh, you're being cryptic... you're never cryptic. What is it?" Jack asked suspiciously.

Gwen peered over Tosh's shoulder at the CCTV footage that Tosh had just loaded up on screen. "Oh, fine, if Tosh won't tell you: it's the TARDIS. It's landed upstairs, in the plaza."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Yeah very funny, Gwen, you don't have to make up some stupid story, I'll go and see," he said sighing. He took his greatcoat off of the hook as he headed towards his secret lift. Gwen and Tosh shared a look before bursting out laughing.

As everyone clambered out of the TARDIS, Luke was telling Jenny, Olly and Izzy all about university.

"Do you have friends there?" Jenny asked, "Friends other than Clyde and Rani?"

"Yeah, course I do!" Luke said laughing, "University would be rubbish without people to hang out with and all that."

"Oh," Jenny said, "Does that mean that you don't like Clyde and Rani as much? Because you don't see them as often?"

"I like them more, if anything," Luke reassured her, "Being away from them made me realised just how much Clani means to me." He said, smiling reminiscently.

Rani rolled her eyes at the name, "Can't you just call us by our actual names?" she asked desperately.

"You two are a couple now," Sky said smiling, "You have to be called by your couple name. That's the rules."

"That's not really how it works, Sparky," Clyde said sheepishly; he had still not gotten over the fact that he, Clyde Langer, Master of Cool, had asked a girl out.

"But Rani said that when two people get together, they're assigned a couple name, and from that point they have to be referred to as the same person!" Sky insisted.

"Yeah, I think I went into too much detail when I was teaching her about relationships..." Rani said.

"You think?" Luke said grinning, loving every second of his friends' discomfort.

The Doctor was the last one out of the TARDIS. He clicked his fingers and the doors swung shut.

"Show off," Amy muttered. The Doctor poked his tongue out at her as Jack's secret lift filled the spot where there had previously been a hole. Not that any of the passers-by noticed said hole, nor did they notice the 1950s police box in the centre of the plaza.

"JACK!" the Doctor yelled excitedly, beaming at the spot Jack had just risen out of; perception filters had never worked for him, and the one surrounding the Water Tower was no different. Jack's eyes widened.

"Doctor!" he called, jumping off of the stone, "Long time no see!" he noticed the other people standing around him, "And you brought the Ponds! Wow, last time I saw you was, what, Christmas?" Jack asked as the three kids came running at him.

"Uncle Jack!" Jenny squealed as she launched himself at him, "We went to Caspeto!"

"Did you get arrested?" he asked.

"NO! WE DIDN'T!" The Doctor yelled, "Honestly, why does everyone just _assume_ we're going to get arrested?!"

"It's good to see you, Jack," Amy said, giving him a hug over her kids as they babbled on about the trips they'd been on in the TARDIS so far.

"It sounds like you three have had a great time!" Jack said, before noting the others around them, "Sarah Jane Smith," he said, recognising the woman to the Doctor's right from the Subwave Network and from the numerous files they had on her in the Torchwood Archives.

"Captain," she acknowledged, "It's nice to see you again; properly this time I hope."

"Yeah, and away from any murderous Daleks..." Jack said smiling. "You must be Luke?" he asked, noting the teenage boy standing next to her.

"That's me," he said.

"You still up for that apprenticeship?" Jack asked.

"Definitely!" Luke said excitedly.

"Can I just skip school, and come and work with you too?" Sky asked.

"No you can't!" Sarah Jane said before Jack could answer, "You want a job at Torchwood, you can finish your education first..." Sky sighed. "This is Clyde and Rani," Sarah Jane continued, trying not to laugh at Sky's eagerness to leave school already, "They're Luke and Sky's friends, they've caught their fair share of aliens in the time I've known them."

"BORED!" The Doctor said loudly, leaning against the side of the TARDIS playing with his bowtie, "Besides, we didn't just come here for a social chat. We need help."

"Just let me get acquainted with everyone!" Jack whined. He turned to River.

"Well, hello," River said, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Not now, River," the Doctor, Amy and Rory chorused.

"I was only saying hello!" River protested. Jack laughed, barely resisting the urge to say 'Hey, that's my line!'

"_Anyway_," The Doctor said, "We came here because we need help and we need help form you lot," the Doctor said, "Well, you lot and everyone else I can persuade to come along..."

"What are you doing, gathering some... alien catching army? Because I think UNIT already beat you to it..." Jack said.

"How about, we discuss it over a cup of tea, and some jammy dodgers?" the Doctor suggested.

When the Doctor had once again told the story, Jack and Ianto were debating whether to let their three kids come.

Olly, who was eight and was not in any way, shape or form the reason Olly Pond was called Olly (which made it even more confusing than the fact that the two were called Olly in the first place), was more than willing to go on this 'adventure'. He'd inherited Jack's stubbornness and Ianto's feistiness, so, even if his parents _did_ say no, he would undoubtedly manage to persuade someone into letting him come along; and he didn't forget to mention that is the peace talk didn't work out, then his daddies would fight the aliens off.

Morgan, Jack and Ianto's only daughter, was seven, and appeared to be an equal amount like each of her parents, and yet not like either of them at all. She was very much her own person, but seemed to have Ianto's talent for knowing everything, and also had a short temper, a lot like Jack. However, she was also quiet, withdrawn and very protective of her family.

Seth, the youngest of the three at two years old, was Jack and Ianto's main worry. He was a lot younger than the other two, and, whilst the other two could just about put up a fight if it came to it, Seth wouldn't have a chance.

"I don't know, Doc," Jack said, Seth sitting on his knee, "I mean, we have kids now, a family... It's all very well doing the saving the world thing whilst the kids are at home safe and we're still on Earth but this would be different. I can't speak for anyone else but... I don't think I want to come with you."

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing; the kids stopped talking and laughing, Ianto stopped drinking his coffee, Sarah Jane stopped talking to Gwen and Tosh, Rani, Clyde and Luke stopped messing around with Owen. Everyone in the room stopped to stare at Jack.

"I'm... I'm sure he's joking." Ianto said as the awkward silence continued. Still, everyone stared at Jack, almost begging him to confirm Ianto's statement.

Jack looked around for a second before bursting out laughing, "Oh, the looks on your faces!" he said, laughing hysterically. Everyone heaved a huge sigh of relief and laughed long with him, none of them willing to admit that what Jack had said had either worried them, or convinced them in the slightest that he had changed into a much saner, normal person.

"We'd love to come," Jack said after a few minutes, still chuckling quietly.

"I don't think it's such a great idea to let the kids come though- NOT Seth, at least!" He added hastily as he received death glares from both Olly and Morgan at the mere mention of them not coming along to kick alien backside at the first chance they could get. "I'm sure Rhiannon can look after Seth. And Morgan and Olly can come _only_ if they promise not to get arrested or killed or anything that comes into that kind of category."

"Can Ella come?" Morgan asked. Gwen frowned.

"Have you just given me the nearly impossible task of persuading my sister to let me kidnap her daughter for God knows how long?" Gwen asked, sounding as if she desperately wanted Morgan to say no.

"Yup," Morgan said grinning, "Pretty please, Gwen! Jenny and Olly haven't met Ella yet!" Gwen sighed.

"Fine, fine. But if this doesn't work, don't go all like your dad on me and start sulking okay?"

"Okay," Morgan said smiling, "But I can't promise anything..." she muttered quietly under her breath, making Olly, Jenny and Izzy laugh quietly.

"SO!" the Doctor said loudly, causing Myfanwy (Torchwood's resident pterodactyl) to squawk indignantly as she flew over their heads, "You'll come? All of you?"

"Sure why not?" Owen said, grinning, "Nothing like kicking alien arse on other planets!"

"Language!" Amy exclaimed, covering Olly's ears with her hands, which he immediately shook off grumpily.

"Sorry," Owen muttered.

"Morgan, Olly, go pack a bag: we're going travelling." Jack said, flashing a smile at the Doctor as he turned to his kids.

As Ianto dropped Seth off at his sister's house, Jack went upstairs to the TARDIS, to take a trip down memory lane.

He laughed quietly as he stepped inside, immediately noticing the extreme differences from the last time Jack had been inside the machine. The only word he currently had for this 'new Doctor' was glamorous; new TARDIS, new style, new _very_ pretty companions (and he wasn't just thinking about Amy...), new bowtie... new everything.

"He hasn't got new companions you know," River said, standing in the doorway as she watched Jack drift around the console slowly.

"How did you-" he started.

"She's telepathic, I'm one of two people who can fly her. She tells me these things," River said, smiling, "And he hasn't got new companions."

"Sure he has," Jack said, "Amy and Rory weren't around last time I took a trip in the TARDIS. Yeah, I've met them before and everything, but... it's weird. He has a connection with both of them. Not even how he felt about Rose and Mickey was this strong. He's changed. Not just the TARDIS, or the companions, or the bowtie," he said, frowning slightly, "Him."

"Now that you mention it..." River said thoughtfully, "Earlier, on Caspeto, he said 'change makes the universe go round'... He's never said that before. The Doctor doesn't like change, so why would he say that?"

"I told you," Jack said, "He's changed. And I'm not sure if I like it..."

"Daddy!" Morgan squealed running in, "Ella can come! Oh, and Taddy's back. He said if you want your coffee, go and get it, or he's pouring it down the sink."

"He wouldn't dare..." Jack said suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

"Dad! Tad says 'Do you really want to risk it?'" Olly said, also entering the TARDIS.

"Okay, this whole telepathy thing is freaking me out..." Jack murmured, making his way ou of the TARDIS.

"That's not called telepathy, that's called marriage, Jack!" River called after him. He winked at her before walking out, holding the door open as Oliver (as everyone had taken to calling him whilst there were two Ollys around) and Jenny came rushing in with Ella.

"River! Mum says please can you make us lunch because Owen and Dad are talking doctory talk, and the Doctor won't let her escape until she's told him every little detail about Miracle Day."

"Oh, for goodness sake, if he gives himself a few years, he'll see Miracle day for himself!" River said rolling her eyes, "What do you guys eat?"

"Food, duh." Olly (Harkness-Jones) said cheekily. River frowned at him.

"I've known their family for half an hour and I can already tell that he's Jack's son..." River mumbled to herself as she led the way to the kitchen, a trail of children running along behind her.

"But what about-"

"Okay, Sky, I think you've bugged him enough," Sarah Jane said laughing as the Doctor flopped forwards on the sofa, groaning as Sky went to ask another question, "Give him an hour to recover, and then you can continue your interrogation."

The Doctor flung himself back up, "Okay, come on, off we go, we need to get back to Caspeto!"

The next ten minutes consisted of what the team would compare to a normal day at Torchwood. Jack started panicking as he almost left his gun on his holster on a different pair of trousers. Ianto double-checked, triple-checked and children-checked everything they planned to take with them (the children included). Tosh snapping at Owen as he tried to empty his entire wardrobe into a suitcase so that he didn't have to pack properly. Owen then sitting back and relaxing whilst Tosh packed for him. And Gwen hurriedly packing a bag before ringing Rhys to make sure he looked after Anwen whilst she was gone.

In short: complete and utter chaos.

It was a miracle that the whole Torchwood team, plus their kids, plus Sarah Jane and her kids, plus all of the Ponds, plus River and finally the Doctor were all on the TARDIS at the same time. The Doctor was apparently oblivious to the fact that this should have been a momentous achievement.

"_Please_ tell me that that's everyone?" Amy begged, sitting down on the sofa next to the console as the Doctor rushed around moving levers and pushing buttons. The kids had taken Luke, Rani, Clyde and Sky on a tour of the TARDIS, their new puppies (still nameless) in tow.

"Just one last stop..." the Doctor said, flashed her a grin as he hit a final button and spent the TARDIS flying to their next destination.

* * *

**So... opinions? Pretty please review, they make me happy :) Thanks again for reading!**


	8. Gathering the Troops - Part 3

**AN: **Wow, 8 chapters already... I can hardly believe it! I know 8 may not seem like many, but for me, it's pretty darn amazing! And I know I said this chapter would be up about 2 weeks ago, but you know... I lied :L And got really distracted! XD Once again, I only own the Pond kids, and I kind of semi-own Morgan, Olly and Ella. The rest belong to the BBC and all of those amazing people ^-^ Enjoy!

* * *

"Where are we?" Rani asked as the TARDIS finally came to a stop.

"Right in the centre of a top secret UNIT base..." the Doctor said quietly, "One of the most dangerous places for me to possibly be..." he walked right up to the door slowly as he spoke, as if scared of what was on the other side, "So you know what?"

"What?" Amy asked.

"Geronimo." The Doctor said simply, throwing the doors open as he said it to find himself surrounded by UNIT soldiers pointing guns at him. "Oh, that is just... rude. I mean, honestly, I used to work here for goodness sake..."

"Rest assured that you'll have our sincerest apologies, sir," a voice said from a doorway to the Doctor's left. He glanced sideways and a huge grin replaced the disgusted look that had occupied his face just moments earlier.

"Martha Jones!" he exclaimed, jumping out of the TARDIS and walking quickly to give her a hug, "Long time no see!"

"A very long time by the looks of it. You've changed!" Martha said, inspecting the Doctor's appearance, "Quirky attitude, new catchphrase, I like Geronimo by the way, it sounds very impressive, not too sure about the bow tie..."

"Bowties. Are. Cool." The Doctor stated straightening his bow tie as he said it, "What about you? Engagement _and _wedding ring on your finger, different engagement ring to the last time I saw it properly though, so you're not married to the guy you were engaged to, you're married to a different man you were engaged to... you married Mickey didn't you?"

"I have no idea how you came to that conclusion..." Martha said incredulously.

"Tell me I'm wrong without lying," the Doctor said grinning, his smiled growing even bigger as Martha didn't answer, "Martha Jones, saviour of the world, married to Mickey Mouse... that is never going to make sense to me."

"Doctor?!" Amy called coming out of the TARDIS, "Oh, hello, guns, lots of guns, guess what Rory! They have guns!" Rory also poked his head out of the TARDIS.

"Big guns," Rory noted, "Okay... note to self, send Jack out before your wife in future..."

"Hey, I'm not a human shield, pretty boy!"

"You're like a group of children, the lot of you!" Sarah Jane exclaimed.

"How many people have you _got_ in the TARDIS?!" Martha asked peering around to try and look in through the gap where the door was open.

"Nineteen, plus two un-named puppies, hopefully about to become twenty and two un-named puppies...?" the Doctor asked.

"Can Mickey come?" Martha asked. The Doctor sighed irritably.

"If he _must_..." he muttered, "Just tell him not to be annoying!"

"He's not annoying!" Martha protested.

"He's always annoying!" the Doctor retorted.

"That's not him, that's you!" Martha said frowning. The Doctor poked his tongue out at her in retaliation.

* * *

"So, you want us to come to this peace talk thing with you?" Mickey asked.

"Well, I originally wanted Martha, but I guess you can tag along..." the Doctor said sulkily.

"Sounds fun," Mickey said grinning. The Doctor made a sound that resembled a growl and started inspecting objects on a shelf on the other side of the room as if trying to distract himself from the idea.

"You're only saying yes to annoy him, aren't you?" Martha murmured to her husband.

"Course I am," Mickey said grinning, "A guys got to have a bit fun, hasn't he?"

Martha rolled her eyes as she stood up and walked over to the Doctor. "Have you been to see Donna?" she asked quietly. The Doctor sighed sadly.

"I can't," he said simply.

"You haven't heard from her?" Martha said frowning, sounding surprised.

"That can't happen either," he said matter-of-factly.

"You haven't tried," Martha told him.

"I don't need to, I already know what will happen," the Doctor snapped, "She'll end up dying. Because of me."

"You let go too quickly," Martha told him, starting to walk away.

"I'm here, aren't I?" the Doctor said quietly. Martha sighed and sat back down with Mickey.

"Martha, Colin wanted to know if... oh. Hello," another person appeared in the doorway.

"Jenny?!" the Doctor muttered unbelievably.

"Doctor?!" Amy called from down the corridor. Jenny gasped.

"Dad?!" she exclaimed, "What... what are you doing here?"

The Doctor laughed incredulously, "I could ask you the same!" he said, "You died! Right in front of me, you died! We had a funeral!"

"Shame you didn't stay for the ending," Jenny said smiling slightly, "You've changed."

"Doctor Jenny wants to know if... oh. Hi," Amy said almost bumping into Jenny as she walked in, "Sorry, I'm Amy," she said, holding her hand out to Jenny.

"I'm Jenny," Jenny introduced herself, still staring at the Doctor, "And he's changed," she continued, gesturing at the Doctor like she couldn't believe it.

"And you haven't," the Doctor noted, "Anyone would think, genetically created from a tissue sample taken from a Time Lord, should produce an anatomically identical replica, regeneration habits and all... apparently not."

"Obviously not, I'd say," Martha interjected, "But we can get back to this later. Jenny: tell him about Donna," Martha said, leaving the room.

"Who's Donna?" Jenny (younger Jenny... Jenny Pond) asked, appearing next to her mother. The Doctor started pacing, trying to get things straight in his head.

"Ah, two Jennys, that is going to get confusing... can't call little Jenny 'Pond', I call Amy 'Pond', can't call her 'Small Pond' because that's my nickname for her, no one else can use that... ahh, can't change big Jenny-"

"I resent that!" 'big' Jenny butted in.

"Fine, can't call _older_ Jenny anything else, she's just Jenny-" the Doctor continued, before getting interrupted again.

"I _also_ resent _that_! I am not 'just' Jenny!" 'Older' Jenny protested.

"Of course you're not! Got shot, died, supposedly couldn't regenerate, regenerated, but not properly, and look at you! Standing right there, exactly the same, completely alive!" the Doctor said excitedly, "You're like a walking miracle to humans and a Time Lord anomaly at the same time!"

"What's he talking about?" Jenny asked, tugging on her mum's sleeve.

"I have no idea," Amy murmured, looking between Older Jenny and the Doctor, "What was that about the two Jennys?" she asked, her voice louder.

"Well, we can't just go around calling both of them 'Jenny', that's going to get confusing..." the Doctor said thoughtfully.

"You could call Jenny, er... _my_ Jenny, 'Jennifer'" Amy said.

"_Mum_!" Jenny whined, "No one calls me Jennifer except for you!"

"Exactly," Amy said, "We can put your _actual name_ to good use. Honestly, it was my turn to pick the first name, and your dad goes and shortens it..."

"What do you mean it was 'your turn'?" the Doctor asked, confused.

"Well Rory and I couldn't agree on a name when we had Izzy, and Rory argued that I named River, although _that_ name got changed too, and that it was _his_ go to name our child..."

"Honestly, the two of you are like Jenny and Olly trying to decide on a name for the dogs!" the Doctor muttered unbelievably.

"So, we decided on a plan," Amy continued, ignoring the Doctor's comment, "I can choose the first name, he can shoes the middle name. If, or when, we had our next child, he go the choose the first name, and I got to choose the middle name. And it would follow that pattern for however many kids we decided to have."

Though he didn't say it, the Doctor admired Amy and Rory a little bit for that. Although there were probably many arguments to come up with the plan (many of which most likely ended with Rory sleeping on the sofa), the two had found a way to make it work.

"Jenny and Jennifer it is then!" he said cheerfully. Jenny (or rather Jennifer) huffed grumpily.

"Fine," she said, "But if Olly starts annoying me, can I call him Oliver?"

"Yes, okay, fine," Amy agreed, "Can we have an explanation now?" Amy asked, looking between Jenny and the Doctor.

"Story time," the Doctor said, smiling slightly.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Rory said, "Jenny was created on another planet, using a machine, and a tissue sample from your hand?" he asked the Doctor.

Amy, Jennifer (who was despising the use of her full name), Martha, Mickey, Jenny and the Doctor had migrated back towards the TARDIS, where ten UNIT soldiers were still standing around, glaring at the box as if it was going to explode at any second.

"Pretty much!" the Doctor said happily.

"And _then,_" Martha continued, "Cobb, the crazy, psychotic solder guy, shot Jenny, and we all thought she was dead."

"Which I'm not, by the way," Jenny added hastily, "I'm not some Time Lord ghost thing. I really am alive."

"Why wouldn't you be alive?" Sky asked, frowning confusedly, "Ghosts don't exist, do they?"

"They do, in a way," Sarah Jane said, "Sometimes things can imprint on the ground, and then years later the ground projects whatever has imprinted on it, creating the illusion of a ghost."

"And some aliens look like ghosts," the Doctor put in, "One time, I visited Charles Dickens at Christmas... ran into a guy who ran a funeral parlour, and Gwen's ancestor," he said, nodded towards Gwen, who looked slightly confused, "And there were ghosts everywhere! I had a great time!"

"But do ghosts actually exist?" Rani asked, slightly baffled by the ideas of ghosts that weren't really ghosts, "Like, are there spirits of dead people out there, floating around, waiting to be avenged of whatever?"

"Who knows," the Doctor said thoughtfully, "It's a big universe out there. Maybe, in some dark corner, there's a planet where all spirits end up. Maybe there isn't an afterlife at all."

"You'd have to search the entire universe to actually know," Amy said.

"Isn't that a bit... impossible?" Ianto asked (Jack loved it when he put his 'rational' thinking hat on).

"Not impossible," Jenny said nostalgically, "Just a bit unlikely."

* * *

"Right! Okay, off we go! To the planet Caspeto!" the Doctor said, grinning like a madman.

"We have somewhere else to stop first," Martha said, the smile that had previously been on her face now a determined grimace, "You need to see Donna."

"I've told you, I'm not risking it!" the Doctor said almost angrily.

"Donna Noble, Donna?" Rory clarified.

"I don't think I know any other Donnas," the Doctor said, "But yes, her... Wait, how do you know her?"

"Er, we know her too," Jack said, "And not just because of last time. She came to our last Christmas party... boy, that was a good night..."

"Don't remind me," Owen said, rubbing his head as if the headache he'd woken up with the next morning was returning, "I don't think I've ever had as much to drink in my life..."

"How did she... how did you... what is going on?!" the Doctor asked, completely and utterly confused.

"We'll explain on the way," Martha said, the smile back on her face, "Now fly this thing!"

* * *

The Doctor wasn't sure whether to feel happy, worried, angry or scared as he stood in the doorway on the TARDIS opposite Donna's mother's house. Happy, because, from what almost everyone had been saying, it sounded like he could actually see Donna again. Worried, because if it wasn't true, then Donna could die. Angry, because no one had told him when Donna had started getting her memories back, and no one had told him when they'd come back completely, not even Donna herself (though how he expected anyone to pin him down when he was sulking in space, no one knew). And finally, scared, because, if it _wasn't_ true and Donna _did_ die, not only would he have lost another friend, and not only would he feel like it was entirely his fault (which, in some ways, it way), he was _also_ have Donna's mother out to get him... for all eternity.

He wouldn't wish that on anyone.

So now, standing in the doorway of his safe little bubble, his only constant (if unpredictable) companion in the universe, he couldn't bring himself to take another step towards the house.

Fortunately for him, if he wouldn't go to the house, it seemed the house would come to him.

Donna's granddad's face appeared at the window at the front of the house, his eyes wide with shock, a confused, and then ecstatic, look crossing his face as he proceeded to rush out of the door, yelling behind him.

"Donna! DONNA! HE'S HERE! He came back! I told you he would! HE'S HERE!" The Doctor didn't know whether to run from the approaching hurricane of a man, or greet him in the middle for a manly hug.

Donna's mother also appeared at the door, with a face too obscured by shock for the Doctor to tell if she was angry or not. Possibly not a good sign.

And then, there she was, pushing her mother out of the way as she burst out the door. She grinned when she saw the Doctor, apparently now fazed by his dramatic change of appearance.

"Oh, you'd better watch out, Spaceman," she said, trying to sound threatening but being betrayed by the smile that had forced its way onto her face, "I've got a bone to pick with you."

* * *

"You've changed," Donna commented, drinking some of her coffee as she sat on the sofa in her mother's living room, looking at the Doctor.

"You remember me and haven't died yet," the Doctor retorted, "I'll explain if you explain."

Donna sighed, "I don't know how it happened," she told him, "I'm just a temp, remember? Well, I'm not a temp anymore, but that's not the point. After the whole deal with the Master, who, by the way, is a complete _psycho_, I just started remembering stuff. By the time I remembered that you said I'd die if I remembered, I still wasn't dead so..."

"So _something_ must have happened!" the Doctor pressed, "You should have an entire Time Lord's brain inside your head, but you don't... why? It can't have just vanished, not if you remember me."

"Well, I'm not a genius anymore, am I!" Donna said, her tone implying the 'duh!' that would have followed, "I don't have all the answers anymore!"

The Doctor laughed, "Oh, Donna Noble, you haven't changed a bit..." a thought struck him, "Hang on, didn't you get married?"

"Yeah... that didn't work out," she said awkwardly, "After that whole deal with your psychotic relative, he went a bit, er, well..."

"Loopy? Bonkers? Completely insane?!" Silvia offered from her seat next to Donna, "I always said, there was something unstable about that man..."

"You said he was the best thing that had ever happened to Donna and that it was good to finally get back to normal after that blasted alien in the box had ruined our lives!" Wilf argued.

"Yes, well, no need to worry about technicalities, the point _is_ that he's just turned up on our doorstep after nearly three years. I want to know why he's here and _why_ he's changed!" Donna's mother certainly hadn't changed in the last few years. Donna still looked the same physically, but there was something different about her that he couldn't quite pinpoint.

"So," Donna said, moving the conversation away from her 'loopy' ex-husband, "What have you been up to? How many more 'companions' have you pick up?" she said it in a jokey way, a twinkle in her eye.

"Erm, not many," the Doctor said awkward, "Just Amy, Rory, their kids... the TARDIS is pretty full at the moment actually..."

"Either you've been busy, or you're off somewhere and you need reinforcements," Donna said, seeing through the Doctor in a second, "Got room for one more?"

* * *

And so, after half an hour of Donna's mother arguing that the last time she ran off with '_that_ man' she'd come back with half of her memories gone, and Wilf telling her to stay out of it and let Donna make her own choices, Donna was in the TARDIS, trying not to laugh at the vast amount of people gathered there.

"You really _have_ been busy, haven't you, Spaceman?!" she said, looking around at everyone.

"Aunty Donna!" Izzy, Jenny, Olly, Morgan and Olly rushed to meet her. They all enveloped her in a hug at the same moment, and Donna almost toppled over due to the sheer force of the five kids throwing themselves at her.

"Donna!" Martha said happily, also running over to give her a hug, "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I know!" Donna agreed, "Last time must have been... what, Torchwood's last Christmas party?"

"Yeah, and Owen couldn't walk afterwards," Gwen said laughing.

"I'm hurt!" the Doctor said, moving across to the controls, "Why wasn't I invited to this party?!"

"We couldn't _find _you to _invite_ you to the party!" Jack said, "Seriously, you're probably the only person in the world who can't be tracked down by Tosh's computers!"

"That's probably because I wasn't on this world..." the Doctor murmured mysteriously.

"Let me guess," Donna said, "You were somewhere light-years away from Earth sulking about the fact that you'd dropped Amy and Rory off and not gone back?"

"Why is it, that everyone I make friends with know me too well?!" the Doctor grumbled, "BUT, but, I wasn't sulking the _whole_ time..."

"Whatever, Spaceman, let's just go, shall we? I want to see this King. He sounds, well... huge."

Olly grinned proudly, "I told her that!"

As Donna moved across the TARDIS to catch up with Jenny, the kids ran off to go to the ball-pit room (apparently a newer addition to the TARDIS), and the Doctor set the co-ordinates for Caspeto.

"Come along then dear," he murmured to the TARDIS as the familiar 'vworp' noise drowned out the conversations of those in the main control room.

* * *

**What did you think? I'm trying to slip in little bits and pieces about the Ponds here an there, which normally means quite a lot of dialogue.. sorry if you don't like that XD I'd REALLY appreciate some reviews, I haven't been getting any recently :( You guys really do underestimate the power of a review on an author. Those of you who also write will understand ^-^ Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and next chapter will be when things get a little be more action packed XD I also hope you liked the whole Donna twist (which will be explained throughout the story XD). Thanks for reading and pretty please review!**


End file.
